


[untitled] #7

by jb_slasher



Series: [untitled] [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chelsea - Freeform, English National Team, Everton, M/M, Manchester United, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is worried about Gary's involvement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[untitled] #7

When he left the dressing room, only Gary and Terry stayed. It's happening again, his brother falling for someone who plays for the national team but who he'll have to play against in the Premiership.

It never works out in the long run but Gary can't help it. Phil knows it; he knows the pattern.

Gaz was lucky when he didn't have to play against Terry when United won. In a twisted way he was, since Gaz was still injured. Phil hopes Gary will realize what Phil has been telling him for ages: that he can't keep this up. Terry is willing - sometimes Phil thinks just out of spite - but Gary has a responsibility towards his wife, his kids, even Phil, but most importantly, to himself to not get involved in something like this.

Phil keeps telling him but Gary thinks he himself knows best.

Phil has to get ready for his brother's fall, once again.


End file.
